


Winter Holiday

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Compilation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied sexy times, M/M, Romance, Skiing, Slice of Life, Snow Vacation, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: The entire RFA goes on a skiing trip and Zen's relationship with Jumin grows in more ways than he realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are my (almost) daily drabbles from my JuminZen December on [tumblr!](http://%22mariamagica.tumblr.com%22) Every break is simply a new drabble that I didn't want to put in a separate chapter (lazy lazy Maria). There are also NSFW drabbles in the same setting that you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8782834/chapters/20134135) (seriously NSFW).

*** Day 1 ***

Zen was rubbing his hands together in a frenzy, trying desperately to keep his fingers warm. He tried to make his coat cover them but the sleeves weren’t long enough.

“You should have brought gloves with you.”

They were all standing outside the airport with their luggage freezing their asses off. The bus that was supposed to take them to their hotel was delayed thanks to an avalanche somewhere. Jaehee was dutifully on the phone trying to figure out when their transport would arrive. The rest of the RFA was running around making pictures and selfies to keep themselves warm and to record the first day of their ski trip. Zen desperately wanted to join them but there was no way he was getting anywhere near the snow with his bare hands.

And now Jerkmin Han had actually taken his eyes of his own phone (and no doubt his stupid furball) to give him so-called advice. This holiday was off to a great start.

“Thanks Captain freaking Obvious. I did bring gloves but they’re hidden inside my suitcase and there’s no way I’m rummaging in it right now.”

He shoved his hands under his jacket’s armpits which didn’t help at all. Zen seriously considered just hiding somewhere inside the tiny airport amongst the smokers when Jumin grabbed his hands and shoved them into his jacket pocket with his own.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” His face instantly glowed red with embarrassment.

“Maybe you should become this ‘Captain Obvious’. I’m warming your hands.” Jumin shrugged, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Zen wanted to retreat but his fingers were tingling, finally feeling the cold seep away.

“But someone might see-!“ He could just hear Seven snickering in the distance. Zen turned around to glare at him but the redhead had already run off to help build a snowman with Yoosung and MC. There were some tourists in the distance but no one was looking their way.

“If they ask, just tell them the truth – no one benefits from you getting frostbite.”

Zen knew Jumin wasn’t just doing this for that reason alone. He wanted to retort but the executive had taken off his glove and Zen was melting into his body heat as Jumin’s hand covered his own. They stood like that for a little while and Zen almost put his head on Jumin’s shoulder when the bus arrived, spooking him out of his comfortable warmth.

During the bus ride Jumin’s hand found his again and this time, Zen let himself lean against the heir while they watched mountains and forests pass by in peaceful silence.

*** 

*** Day 2 ***

For the first time ever, Zen wished there was no such thing as a smartphone. Seven kept hovering around him like a drone on crack making movies of his predicament.

“We’ve only been on our holiday for barely a day and already Zen broke his leg! Lololol~”

The actor hadn’t realized the piste he had taken was for the very advanced – no one warned him about the large rock. Not only were his skis broken, so was his right leg. And he had looked forward to showing off his skiing skills too.

He was sitting on a wide L-shaped bench in the lounge of their hotel which was nothing short of cozy. The fireplace was crackling and warm and the wall-sized windows gave him a good view of the mountainside where people skied their heart out. Not that it mattered for Zen. He was so down, he didn’t even care that Yoosung was drawing his LOLOL character on his new cast.

“Don’t worry, you heal superfast right?” MC said, trying to cheer him up.

MC was right, it sucked right now but he was luckier than most – he would be back on his skis in no time. Jaehee propped a pillow under his leg while the rest was fighting over the marker.

“Would you like me to get you something to drink, Zen?” She asked.

Just as he was about to give his request, Jumin appeared next to them, holding two cups of steaming coffee in his hands and a book under his arm. He promptly sat down next to Zen, passing the warm mug on. How did he know he wanted coffee?

MC clapped her hands together.

“Right, time for us to go out and ski! Snow’s calling!” She quickly grabbed both Seven and Yoosung and started dragging them towards the entrance.

“But…” Yoosung was unsure to go have fun without the actor but MC turned and gave him her all-knowing wink, which made Zen blush a bit.

“He’ll be fine!”

Jumin had settled himself in, book open on his lap, coffee in front of him on the low table and was sitting really close to Zen, which made the actor blush even more. Jaehee let out a disapproving noise.

“Mr. Han, need I remind you of Zen’s reputation?” The unspoken words were ‘and yours’.

“Assistant Kang, I’m aware that we’re in a public area.”

Before Jaehee could reply, MC came back and dragged her out as well under some protest. Blowing on his coffee, Zen tried to convince dark-haired man to go out as well, no point wasting time inside, but he wasn’t swayed. Soon Zen gave up. Jumin shifted and got even closer, their hips touching.

“Jaehee said-“

“It’s two PM. Everyone should be outside now.” He always had an excuse ready. Nevertheless, Jumin edged away and started to read his book. Zen sighed, conflicted with what he wanted.

In the distance, skiers moved down the mountain gracefully. With coffee inside of him, Jumin to his right and the fireplace on his left, he was enveloped in warmth. Rarely had he felt so serene in his life.

“This is nice. We should do this more often.” That deep voice pulled him out his trance-like state. He turned to look at Jumin who was gazing at the mountains as well, clearly content. It took Zen back a bit. He decided he liked it a lot when Jumin looked like this.

Throwing caution to the wind, he put his arm around Jumin’s shoulders and pulled him closer, surprising the heir. Jumin moved a little before relaxing, his head now resting in the crook of his neck, putting his legs on Zen’s footrest careful not to bother his cast, their bodies a perfect fit. He had grabbed hold on Zen’s arm, putting it around his waist, holding it tight. Zen swore he could feel him smiling. At some point his head came to rest upon his lover’s, black hair tickling his face gently. 

The book lay on the edge of the couch, completely forgotten.

They held each other for the rest of the afternoon, watching the RFA ski and fall in the snow in comfortable silence.

*** 

*** Day 3 ***

The RFA wanted to try snowboarding and as luck would have it, there was enough room for all of them to join in today. Though Zen highly suspected he was the main reason of the sudden vacancy – the instructor took one look at him and told MC they were very welcome.

His suspicions were confirmed when they stood on the mountain slope. Even though Zen felt he didn’t need help, she constantly hovered around him telling him what to do and used her hands a bit too feverishly to put him in the right position. Zen watched the rest of group become increasingly frustrated as they were ignored. Seven typed away on his smartphone, most likely leaving a poor review. With every touch, Jumin’s face turned more red, jealousy so apparent it radiated from him. Jaehee looked torn between being upset with how Zen was treated and scared that Jumin would commit murder soon.

Fans he could deal with but this was another level of uncomfortable. He tried to defuse the situation by pointing out that the others needed her as well. Unfortunately all she advised them was to try stuff out themselves. Great.

Jumin practically launched himself off the icy slope and Zen was surprised the snow didn’t melt around him. Yoosung gave him a look of pity as the instructor latched onto his arm.

Zen tried to think of an excuse to leave, but to his horror he saw Trust Fund was headed straight for a tree, arms flailing, clearly out of control. Quickly Zen pulled himself away from her and pushed himself off the slope, increasing his speed by swerving in a half circle and aiming himself at Jumin. He wrapped his arms around Jumin as he collided into the heir, knocking them both into a snow bank with Jumin on top of him. His legs hurt from the crash, their snowboards angled on top of each other weirdly and Zen was thankful the snow had saved them both from any serious harm.

Wide-eyed and hair all over the place, Jumin grabbed his collar, more shocked than angry.

“Hyun Ryu! That was incredibly dangerous!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t often that he got to see Jumin so flustered.

“What was I supposed to do, let you crash? You don’t heal as fast as I do.”

“I was planning to let myself fall, idiot! Do you want to be in a cast again that badly?!”

“Are you guys alright?” The instructor’s voice cut through the argument. Zen did not miss the gleam of annoyance in Jumin’s eyes.

Zen waved to the instructor. “We’re fine! We’re- oomph!”

In an instant Jumin forced Zen’s head upward and Jumin’s lips covered his, the heat intense. The kiss was dominant, nearly painful with all the force of Jumin’s fury behind it and when he felt Jumin’s tongue brush past his own, any resistance he might have put up left his body and his mind went completely blank.

“O-oh! Eh- I… I-I should…” The instructor quickly snowboarded away, completely embarrassed. He barely heard her, too occupied with his mouth being ravished.

Only when they pulled away to catch their breath did he realize he had moved his hands into Jumin’s wild hair. Puffs of smoke surrounded them as they both gasped for air. The executive looked very pleased, almost fox-like. Zen sighed.

“At this rate, everyone’s going to know.”

The look on Jumin’s face told Zen that he didn’t particularly care. He stole another searing kiss from the actor, the two of them stopping short from making out when the cold started creeping into their clothes.

*** 

*** Day 4 ***

Jumin was already up, showered and dressed, fixing his tie. Zen yawned and stretched, rolling to his side, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. Last night was nothing short of amazing and he hoped the hotel had soundproofed their walls.

With the sexiest bedroom voice he could make, he asked the heir to come back to bed. This was the RFA’s holiday after all, and in private they could do whatever they wanted.

He didn’t miss the hesitation in those dark eyes as they roamed over his blanket-covered body.

“I would prefer not to miss breakfast. I will see you downstairs.”

Zen groaned and flopped on his back as Jumin left. Trust Fund was such a stick in the mud sometimes.

As he got up, he spotted one of Jumin’s shirts neatly folded on the dresser. A wicked idea crossed his mind and he grabbed the shirt to put it on himself. It was pinstriped as always, though this time the stripes were blue instead of the usual gray. The cotton was soft like a cloud on his skin and he wasn’t surprised that it was high-end quality material.

He admired himself in the mirror when he was done dressing. The shirt hugged his body well, neatly buttoned up with an exception at the top to reveal a bit of his smooth abs. It was tempting to wear Jumin’s tie along with it but he didn’t want to overdo it. He would save that for another time.

When he entered the hotel’s dining hall, he spotted everyone already seated at a large table with a wide assortment of breakfast items in front of them. He sauntered over to them, doing his best not to grin.

It was like being on stage with the way his audience instantaneously reacted. Jumin took one look at him, choked on his coffee, nearly spilling the hot beverage and coughed his lungs out as Yoosung patted his back in concern. Jaehee’s mouth fell wide open and asked if she could take a picture. Seven and MC looked at him, then at Jumin and smiled widely, acting like they had just won the lottery.

Zen sat down, feeling Jumin’s eyes burn holes into him. The heir was definitely unsettled, almost hilariously so. He tried to act normally but he was clenching the napkin so hard his knuckles were turning white. Casually Zen poured some coffee for himself, wondering how long it would take before Jumin’s willpower would break.

“Nice shirt Zen. Is it new?” Seven asked, feigning ignorance very poorly. It was at that moment Jaehee realized what exactly Zen was doing and she looked like she wanted to slam her head on the table.

MC could not stop giggling. Yoosung continued eating while staring at the others, looking hopelessly confused.

Barely a few minutes passed before a very frustrated Jumin shot up from his chair, startling the other tourists. He grabbed Zen’s arm and pulled him off the chair, dragging him all the way out of the hall. Behind them he heard Yoosung asking what was going on. Zen swore he could hear Jaehee facepalm.

The second they entered Jumin’s hotel room, door not even properly closed yet, Jumin pushed him against the wall and ripped the shirt open. Buttons were flying everywhere as Jumin’s hands roamed his body, touching every area they could. When Jumin bit his neck so hard that Zen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sensations, he knew there was no way he was going to be able walk properly after this.

He was still wearing the shirt when they both fell asleep from exhaustion. Definitely something worth repeating was the last thought on his mind.

*** 

*** Day 5 ***

When the RFA left the hotel for another day of skiing, they were greeted with rows of stalls selling all kinds of goodies. Zen learned that today was the annual Holiday Market and the owners had a deal with the hotel, no doubt to maximize their profits from tourists. One of the stalls had a small selection of headbands with animal ears and Zen realized the horror that was about to take place.

“Jumin, don’t you dare-“ He whirled around to find Jumin already holding a white headband with fluffy cat ears, the vendor counting his newly received money. Why was he so fast when it came to cat related things? His nose started itching violently. Great, just great. Trust Fund moved to place the ears on Zen’s head but Zen backed away angrily, hands up and ready to fight if he had to.

Jumin pouted, looking ridiculous. “I miss Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“I don’t care!” He was ready to run away, back into the hotel if he had to. Seven also voiced his displeasure but Zen would disappoint the world if it came to cats.

MC snapped her fingers as she got an idea. “I know, let’s have a skiing competition! Whoever wins gets to decide what happens to the loser.”

“So if Zen loses, he has to wear cat ears all day. But if Jumin loses?” Yoosung asked. Zen couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Then he gets to wear dog ears.” Shock flashed across Jumin’s face when Jaehee suggested it, already buying the ears from the grateful vendor. Jaehee, you too?

“But Jumin can’t ski half as well as Zen.” Yoosung noted.

“But I can! Jumin, appoint me!” Seven grinned. The hacker had many hidden talents and skiing was obviously one of them. Jumin nodded. Zen just gaped at them.

“I appoint Seven to stand in for me in this competition.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?!”

As he stood at the start of one of the short ski routes, Seven next to him, Zen was aware that no, he did not get a say in this. Though he knew very well that he could walk away, secretly he wanted to prove to Seven that he was the better skier amongst them. The redhead had been cocky ever since he stood on the snow. Zen would make him taste bitter defeat.

“Ready! Set! Go!”

When Yoosung gave the command, he launched himself off lightning-speed and raced down the piste, Jaehee yelling his name in encouragement while others cheered for Seven. Despite doing his best, Seven was close on his trail after the first few flags. Zen made an exceptionally sharp turn and watched how Luciel tried to follow him, only to have him stumble and fall. Yes!

Just as he was imagining Jumin’s cranky face while wearing dog ears, not paying attention around him, his ski got lodged in small sinkhole. Before he knew it, he was flying through the air, face planting into snow.

Soon all of them were at the foot of the slope, none worse for wear. Both Jumin and Zen had to wear their ears because technically Zen and Seven both lost, though Seven looked like he had won.

“Are you happy now? Achoo!”

The RFA walked back to the ski lift, people passing them smiling whenever they saw the duo, their ears blending well with their hair. Zen had a hard time holding up his skis, embarrassed and allergies not helping. Jumin moved in front of him, silly dog ears bouncing along, forcing him to halt, and planted a small kiss on his nose.

“I’m very happy.”

His eyes and smile were so affectionate, Zen felt his heart beat faster, his face warm up, wanted to bottle up this feeling and drink it in forever. The blush that Zen wore afterwards was so red, Yoosung asked if he was suffering from sun burn.

*** 

*** Day 6 ***

That evening when Zen entered Jumin’s hotel room using the extra key card the executive had given him, he saw the heir on the phone facing the window. Quietly he shut the door, trying not to disturb. He considered leaving when the conversation went on for a few more minutes but then he could hear Jumin ending it abruptly.

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

Oh oh. Even though his tone of voice seemed neutral enough, Zen knew by now that something was said that clearly made him upset. Jumin turned and gave him a smile when he saw Zen, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. The heir sat down on the bed loosening his tie and beckoned the actor to him, who obliged.

“Want to talk about it?” Zen asked while Jumin pulled him on his lap.

“No.” Without hesitation, Jumin kissed Zen, moved his hands to bury them in his hair, putting a bit of pressure on his head to feel his lips more. Zen hummed happily, sparks shooting through his body every time Jumin adjusted himself.

Soon he got pushed down on the bed and Jumin followed right after, mouth chasing his. He felt those hands grab his hair a little too hard, teeth clashing against his own painfully, tongue pushing into his mouth with too much force and it was overwhelming. Each time he pushed back a little, clawing at his shirt, Jumin drove himself further like a frenzied animal.

It was becoming a battle and normally Zen welcomed it, desired to fight for domination, but this was a duel that arised from the wrong reasons.

“Jumin, stop. Hey!” He held Jumin’s shoulders, forcing him to hover over Zen. He didn’t like using his strength against Jumin, but it was the only way to get him to get his attention. Jumin looked at him, bewildered, annoyed at the interruption, tried to move away. The actor gave him zero room to escape and Jumin sighed deeply, plopped his head on Zen’s chest as he admitted defeat. Mumbling, he let out his frustrations about a bad deal his workers couldn’t handle.

“Sometimes I wish people would stop lying. It’s tiring.” 

Zen ran his hand through Jumin’s hair, petting him as the man rambled on a bit. Jumin always acted like nothing was a big deal but inside he was a big ball of complex emotions and Zen was embarrassed to admit it took him a while to see that. Sometimes the big corporate executive needed a bit of coddling to open up. Zen kissed the top of his head, feeling black hair tickle his noise and tried not to sneeze.

“Whether you like it or not Jumin Han, I’m going to tell you exactly what I think.” 

Grateful dark eyes looked back at him and the smile was genuine now. Jumin initiated the kiss again with just as much force as before, but his caresses were softer, his lips now moving perfectly in sync with Zen’s. He felt a tongue brush against his lower lip and he let out a soft sigh, allowed Jumin back into his mouth, feeling fire pulse through his veins whenever their tongues wrestled.

His own hands were stroking Jumin’s face, his neck, his head and he felt skillful fingers run over his clothes, slowly loosening them. Something familiar pressed against this thigh and Jumin smirked at him, back to being that cocky, confident businessman.

“I can’t help it. You’re beautiful. Handsome. Dashing.” Zen blushed something fierce. That smooth little shit.

He flipped them over, letting Jumin know exactly how he felt as well and gave him another deep, passionate kiss while tossing his tie on the floor.

*** 

*** Day 7 ***

Of course he had to get a horrible cold on their holiday. It was just typical. Zen lay in his hotel bed, head pounding and face burning, feeling like a fried egg. He already told everyone in the messenger to go off and have fun, which of course meant that they were going to check up on him as soon as possible. So when the door opened, he was surprised to see only Jumin there.

“I convinced the others to leave you in my care.”

Zen raised his eyebrows. “Even Jaehee?”

“She needed a little more persuading I admit.” The executive was carrying what looked like a black messenger bag and he placed it on top of the small table. 

In his mind he conjured the image of Jumin in a nurse’s outfit and quickly waved it away before the thought led him to dirty places. Zen wanted to laugh but a wave of burning pain passed through his head and he groaned, rubbing his nose as if he could get the burn out that way. Jumin was rummaging with whatever was in that bag of his.

“Do you even know how to take care of a sick person?”

“I looked at a guide from the internet.” Oh, this should be interesting. At least he wasn’t trying to take care of a broken leg, Zen mused. 

A strange aroma filled the air and he propped himself up against the wall, Jumin pouring something from a canister into a porcelain bowl.

“Soup provides the salt and liquid your body is lacking.” Totally got that from the guide word for word, Zen thought, as Jumin placed the small warm bowl in his hands.

The chicken soup looked ordinary but smelled a bit strange and Zen wasn’t sure what to think of it. Then again, Jumin did make fantastic strawberry pancakes. Eagerly he put a spoonful in his mouth… And promptly spat it out. God, that was disgusting! 

“Jumin… I think you used sugar instead of salt.”

Jumin blinked in shock, confused, and frowned. “Now that I think of it, the hotel kitchen’s jars weren’t labelled.”

In a way Zen was glad his taste buds were still working fine but his tongue couldn’t appreciate the thought, almost gagging. He quickly put the soup away on his nightstand. A shiver ran through his body. Trust Fund noticed right away and pushed him down gently, pulling the blanket up to his neck. It felt nice to be fussed about. He closed his eyes, drowsiness overtaking him. 

When he felt a wet towel being lowered on his head, his eyes shot open. Ack! It was freezing! Zen grabbed the towel and flung it away. It nearly hit Jumin, who was now even more confused.

“The guide said to keep the towel cold.”

“That’s for a fever!” He couldn’t believe Jumin had looked up the wrong guide. Well, now he knew why he let Jaehee handle anything technological.

Jumin looked extremely annoyed at himself. Zen chuckled and patted the side of his bed. The heir meant well and he could definitely appreciate it.

“Come here, dummy. You can warm me up with your body heat.” Zen scooted over while Jumin took off his suit and made him the little spoon, his chest flush with Zen’s back and arms rubbing warmth back into his own.

Soon he fell into blissful sleep, soft kisses being peppered across the back of his neck and shoulders, feeling his headache fade away.

*** 

*** Day 8 ***

“Eek!”

Yoosung’s high-pitched yell shocked the actor back into reality, any sexy thoughts quickly doused when looking at the startled young man standing in the doorway, frozen in time.

Zen knew they had to be quite a sight – he was leaning against the tiled wall, pants collected around his ankles and Jumin Han kneeling in front of him with his hands on Zen’s waist, leaving no room for any other excuse. Thank god he still had his boxers on or he might have just died on the spot.

“Have you never learned to knock?” Jumin said irritated, not even turning to face Yoosung.

“S-s-sorry!” The blonde stammered out a squeaky apology and turned away in shame, about to close the door… Then quickly spun back in anger, slamming it open.

“This is a PUBLIC restroom!!” So much for trying to get away with that.

Zen cursed at himself for believing Jumin when he said that using the hotel’s bathroom would be discreet enough.

“Yoosung? What’s going o-ooh whoa!“ When MC popped up, her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw them. Great, just great! He must look like a tomato now, face impossibly red and feeling hot for all the wrong reasons. The CEO looked completely unaffected which made Zen even more embarrassed.

“Can you guys stop staring!?” He flailed his arms comically. Jumin refused to let go of his body while MC and Yoosung were still standing in the doorway, blushing fiercely.

“What are you two- OH MY GOD!” And if that wasn’t enough, poor Jaehee had to pass along as well, who rapidly shielded her eyes – but the damage was done. Now Zen wanted to die, covering his own eyes in the hope this somehow made him invisible. He heard Jumin sigh, knowing full well he’d have to deal with the fallout later on.

“If you all would be so kind to leave us alone.” How was the executive not dying on the inside as much as he was?

His assistant was now curled up into a ball, nearly crying. Seven appeared, waving at Zen and just winking at Yoosung, the blonde turning to him and yelling something nearly unintelligible about him suggesting to use this specific bathroom. Of course. They really had to stop assuming they were sneaky enough to slip away without anyone noticing.

“Right, we’ll leave you guys to it.” MC lifted Jaehee gently from the floor while she pushed the boys away, who were all giggles and squawks, the door finally closing. Jumin muttered something about it being time and busied himself with the task at hand. The RFA’s voices trailed off into the distance.

“Tell me, is Zen as well-endowed as you thought he might be?”

“SEVEN!!!” 

The last thought on Zen’s mind before it clouded over was wondering how in the world he was going to get his revenge on that damn hacker.

*** 


	2. Chapter 2

*** Day 9 ***

Sometimes Zen didn’t know if he hated or loved losing when it came to Jumin.

The RFA had been touring the nearest city to check out the nightlife of their holiday destination. Seven was instantly attracted to what looked like a very modern and sleek pub, glossy white furniture and blue lights giving it an alien feel. It wasn’t long before they all agreed to have a drink in what turned out to be the most popular bar in the area.

After they ordered their drinks, a small group of Korean women walked in and instantly recognized Zen, causing him to be surrounded by blushing and adoring fans within seconds. Of course he was glad to meet them and of course he had no problems signing their autograph books!

The rest of the RFA busied themselves with the topic of Zen’s popularity due to his musicals, a subject gladly led by Jaehee. The only person not interested was Jumin, who was hoping that with the power of his glares the girls would go away.

Zen sighed. Sometimes his jealousy was a bit too much. He was a good-looking man and an aspiring actor, it’s not like he could help the attention!

“Your beer is getting warm.” The executive suddenly mentioned, refusing to move from his barstool next to Zen’s as the ladies waited patiently for the actor to sign every single booklet they could press at him. Said beer was sitting close to Jumin’s own wine. Zen rolled his eyes. It was winter! And also, who cares.

“Relax, this will just take a few minutes.”

He lost track of time a bit when some of his fans started to talk about his latest work and Zen couldn’t help give a few hints of what’s to come, which pleased them greatly.

The tapping of glass distracted him, Jumin using his beverage to once again try to pull Zen back to him. Now both of them were getting annoyed.

“Dude, don’t worry!” And he did not mean the alcohol.

That’s when Jumin grabbed his beer and started to drink it up, surprising Zen. Had he guessed the situation wrong and was Jumin legit concerned he was wasting his drink? And since when did Jumin drink beer anyway?

But then it became obvious, he wasn’t drinking the beer. It was gushing down his chin, trailing past his neck and staining his white shirt. His gaze never left Zen’s.

Jumin Han, the always immaculate business man, had just spilled beer on his shirt. On purpose. The damp material became translucent and sticky, showing off his smooth chest, skin glistening from the liquid. A few droplets trailed even further down.

The beast in him roared to life.

Mumbling an apology to the group and something about having to help his friend, he grabbed Jumin by the arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. The girls exclaimed in disappointment while he practically felt the entire RFA roll their eyes, hearing their sighs and jokes.

Slamming the bathroom door shut, he couldn’t help himself as he licked the bitter liquid from Jumin’s neck, alcohol rushing right to his brain and his pants feeling tight.

“Damn you Trust Fund kid.” Zen growled. The jerk wore the biggest grin as he let the actor ravish him, having accomplished what he wanted.

In the end when the animal in him had calmed down and everyone was finally able to enjoy their drinks together, Zen decided he didn’t mind losing these kind of battles. Though he would never admit it out loud.

***

*** Day 10 - Christmas Eve ***

The Christmas tree in the private hotel lobby Jaehee had reserved for them had to be the largest one Zen had ever seen, adorned with tinsel, baubles and lights in all colors. At the top a large star illuminated the entire ceiling. Under the tree six gifts in various sizes were practically begging to be opened. The younger members of the group couldn’t resist their call and started picking them up and calling out the name written on the box.

To make sure everyone got a gift, the RFA had agreed to draw a random name from the gift app Seven had made and to buy a present for that person only. Knowing his friends, there was no way this evening would progress without something ridiculous happening.

Yoosung was the first to find the gift with his name on it and the game figurine he unwrapped brought a large smile to his face. Zen had no idea which game-related items he already owned so it was nice to know he made the right choice. The blonde interrogated the group as to who was his Santa but Zen kept quiet. Despite their stubbornness to comply, Yoosung figured it out soon enough and gave the actor a warm bear hug.

MC was the next and with the way Yoosung fidgeted, it was obvious he was her Santa. Eagerly she unwrapped the little box, revealing a silver chain necklace with a small bullet-shaped pendant. She didn’t hesitate to put it on, complimenting Yoosung for his good taste and the blonde bashfully admitted that Seven had provided him with the idea.

“Hey, there’s a button on it!” MC said as she inspected the pendant. When she pressed it, the pendant started vibrating, making it obvious that it wasn’t exactly a necklace.

 **“Seven!!”** Yoosung screamed, face redder than a tomato, and ran after the maniacally laughing hacker who had already gotten a head start. The yelling and wresting that followed made Jumin and Jaehee sighed simultaneously. Even though Zen wanted to be outraged, he couldn’t stop chuckling. His phone buzzed and a message from Jumin made his smile vanish, Zen now feeling flustered and trying to hide it _(No, we’re not getting that and focus on the party you pervert D:)_.

When they had calmed down and MC reassured Yoosung that it was fine, Jaehee opened her present to find a large bag of very aromatic Turkish coffee, which pleased her greatly. The hacker couldn’t help but proudly reveal that he was the generous giver.

“I honestly thought your present would be a bag of chips.”

Seven dramatically put his hand on his head, feigning despair at Jaehee for even suggesting that he part ways with his rare snack, causing Zen to roll his eyes while everyone else laughed. And here he thought Seven would be offended that he wouldn’t give a genuine present.

Finding and opening his own gift, he received a good-looking poster of his favorite musical in a nice frame. So nice and possibly expensive that he easily figured out who had his name for Christmas. He glared the suspect in question who was sitting on the couch across him and Jumin simply gave him a cocky smile. Zen wasn’t sure if he should thank him or chastise him for using his wealth again. Yoosung and Seven noticed their looks and copied them which made Zen throw his empty box at the young men. Their giggles only made him more embarrassed.

This was the second time he had turned red. Come on Zen, stay cool. The evening is far from over and you still have something important to do.

Soon MC deposited a light flat package next to the CEO, obviously trying to get them back on track. He opened his own gift which turned out to be a sweater with a silly cat-related phrase on it. Of course he had to wear it right away, his blazer neatly folded on the table, the fluffy sweater shattering anything serious about him. As he regaled stories about what his silly furball would do on Christmas and how he hoped she wasn’t feeling lonely with all the maids, Zen scanned the group wondering who the Santa is. Jaehee nodded at him, which surprised him greatly. Who would have guessed his assistant would give Jumin something cat-related?

A cheer caught his attention and Luciel, now sitting on the carpet with an open box in front of him, was holding a star-covered mug while hugging MC who wondered how Seven found out it was her gift. The image of a happy cat in an astronaut suit floating in space on the cup made Zen want to sneeze but he resisted. In a way he was grateful that the cats were limited to items and no one had the terrible notion of gifting a live cat.

The space under the tree was now filled with torn gift wrapping and loose ribbons. As everyone took their time to enjoy their gifts, Zen got up from his chair and motioned to Jumin to follow him, who got the hint immediately. They stood far away from the others, in front of the large window with a view of the mountain, the night sky sparkling as the stars shone brightly. It was perfect.

“The rule was to buy only one present but I couldn’t help myself. Here.” Zen opened a tiny box, revealing two silver rings resting in black silk cloth.

Jumin looked at him in shock, which caused Zen to blush. So much for trying to keep his cool.

“I-I’m aware of what it looks like but that’s not what it is!” He stammered and took a deep breath, quickly regaining his composure.

“Look, I know that it drives you nuts when people get too close to me and even though you’ve apologized every time you went too far and promised to do better, it’s just a part of who you are. So I thought,” He slid one of the rings on his own finger and grabbed Jumin’s warm hand, “If I wore something that clearly shows the only person that holds my heart, maybe-“

He interrupted himself when he looked back at Jumin. For a moment he thought Jumin was going to cry, his eyes showing so many emotions at the same time they almost vibrated. The executive took hold of him, nearly crushing him as he hugged Zen tightly, sweater scratching Zen’s face.

“Thank you Hyun. This is an amazing gift.” He said it with such admiration that it was hard for Zen not to feel moved, almost burying his face in that dumb sweater of his, not caring that he could barely breathe. When Jumin let go, he caressed Zen’s face and gave him a soft passionate kiss that made him feel like his legs were melting away.

The ring was a bit too small for Jumin but the heir insisted it was perfect. The two of them returned to the center of the lobby, where Jaehee let MC try some coffee as they were busy preparing drinks and Yoosung helping Seven while they fiddled around with the tree’s many lights. They sat down on the couch, trying not to get to close to the boys. Hopefully they wouldn’t burn the place down.

The rings sparkled under the lights and were instantly noticed by Seven, who pointed towards them, jumping about.

“THEY GOT ENGAGED!” As if he had received the best Christmas present of his life. Remembering his reaction when they told him they were dating, it pretty much would have been.

The others gasped, wide-eyed, MC quick to give her congratulations. Feeling flustered, Zen tried to dissuade them but Jumin was faster.

“Don’t be silly. When we get married, you would know right away.”

He had said when, not if. That thought made Zen’s face flush, feeling brighter than the tree’s star and he held his hands in front of his face to try to hide it.

There was no point in hiding it though. Only Jumin could bring out this side of him, and everyone around them saw that clear as day.

Jumin wrapped an arm around Zen’s waist, ignoring Yoosung’s comment on how cheesy they were. The actor let himself lean against the slightly taller man, legs folded on the couch, their hands intertwined and feeling the smooth ring against his fingers. If anyone had told him last lonely Christmas that next time he’d be spending it in the arms of Jumin Han, he would have told them they were insane. Now he wouldn’t have wanted anything to be different, feeling comfortable and at peace with the people he called his family.

Soon Seven was done with his project. The lights on the Christmas tree now flashed on and off, lights forming the numbers seven zero seven (how does he do that?) and the letters RFA, along with all their first names. Jaehee gave everyone a cup of either coffee or cocoa and everyone raised their drinks as she gave a toast to the pleasant event. This night would definitely go down as one of Zen’s more favorite holiday evenings.

“Merry Christmas everyone!”

***

*** Day 11 ***

He barely set foot outside the hotel when a snowball hit him right in the ear, making Zen curse like a sailor.

“Snowball fiiiight!” 

Armed with a snowball in each hand, Seven started throwing his ammo around wildly, MC shrieking and laughing while trying to run away while Yoosung hid behind his strategically placed snow wall, already prepared. Some of the tourists stopped to stare at them and one of them even joined in. Soon the area wasn’t safe for anyone with the blonde getting the most hits in.

Zen shielded himself with his arms when two more snowballs crashed right into him. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight! Pulling up his hoodie to keep his hair pristine, he ducked behind a wooden bench and started making his own snowballs. The snow refused to cooperate, his gloves making it hard to keep it in shape.

Just as he had scooped up enough to form a decent throwing weapon, he spotted Jumin and Jaehee standing close to a tree, trying to stay away from the battlefield. An evil smirk appeared on Zen’s face. Keeping low to ground, he snuck around the plaza until he got close and gave his best shot.

He watched the snowball hit the back of Jumin’s head, cold goop sliding down his expensive-looking jacket. The CEO let out the most high-pitched scream while clawing at his back in agony, scaring the crap out of Jaehee.

“Hiyaaaah!” Oh, Jumin was never going to let him get away with this.

Zen ran away laughing when his dark eyes spotted him, absolutely furious. A snowball flew past him, not even coming close. Tough luck, he was faster than anyone in the RFA-

“I’ll buy a new coat for whoever hits Zen!” On Jumin’s words, everyone else stopped their onslaught and turned to Zen who skidded to a halt in the middle of plaza, suddenly surrounded.

“THAT’S CHEATING!” He screeched but to no avail as everyone including a few more tourists set their sights on him, snowballs hitting him at such a rapid pace, making him slip and fall on his back. In a matter of seconds Jumin loomed over him, holding up a good amount of slush and looking way too smug.

“Beg for mercy and I may spare you.”

“Never!” In a last ditch effort he reached out and pulled the executive’s jacket hard, resulting in Jumin falling forward and right on top of Zen, knocking the wind out of him.

For a few seconds he was disorientated, then he became highly aware of Jumin’s body lying right on his and felt heat spread across his face. Before either of them could react, MC arrived and chucked a bucketful of snow on top of them, making them both look like badly made snowmen.

“Stop making out, you two!” She joked and ran off towards a panicking Yoosung, jumping over his crumbling wall and caking him in ice.

Trying to get back up, Zen saw Jumin lean in, giving a fiery kiss which made his fingers tingle and his mind race. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt those lips move away and received a pile of snow right in his face.

_Damn you Jumin Han!_

Sputtering and gagging while wiping slush off his face, Jumin already ran off into the winter chaos. Zen stood up and gave chase, exacting his revenge on every RFA member he could find, but mostly on Jumin.

His hot chocolate afterwards never tasted sweeter.

***

*** Day 12 - New Year's Day ***

“They say couples that kiss when the clock strikes midnight stay together forever.”

The woman at the entrance of the lunchroom that passed him a pamphlet detailing the firework show tonight gave him a smile and a phrase that clearly implied something. Zen raised his eyebrows – if only his amazingly good looks and charming smile didn’t make the ladies fall for him in bunches!

“Ah, thank you, but I’m already seeing someone.” He tried to do his best not to look at Jumin who was already sitting at the table with the rest of the RFA.

She gave him a confused look, turned to look at his dark-haired partner and back at him again.

“I’m aware of that, sir.”

Zen felt his face turn red and quickly walked away, stammering out thanks.

Damn it. He had promised Jaehee that he’d keep his relationship with Jumin a secret to preserve his reputation but somewhere during their holiday they must have slipped up.

Calm down Zen. It’s alright if one person knows. Not a big deal.

During lunch while everyone happily chattered away, he watched Jumin pour him a cup of coffee with a loving smile and he couldn’t help but blush. Their moment was interrupted when Seven stole some food from Jumin’s plate, earning him the executive’s wrath.

Zen looked at the pamphlet on his lap. It would be nice to kiss Jumin at exactly 1200, but everyone wanted to see the fireworks and they would be too much in public. As much as he hated it, they’d have to take the less romantic route and kiss when they got back to his hotel room. He crumpled up the pamphlet and tucked it away in his pocket.

An hour before the fireworks show, the RFA left the hotel to head to the plaza where already a large group had gathered. They passed a small stall selling small handheld fireworks to tourists. Zen recognized the man; he was one of the stand holders from the local village. Didn’t he sell animal ears as well? His eyes lit up when he saw the actor, recognizing him as well.

“Can I interest you in sparklers, sir? Maybe one for you and your boyfriend!”

The word boyfriend seemed amplified in volume and his eyes grew wide. He tried to convince the vendor he might have someone else in mind and failed when the vendor just looked at him confused. Seven and Yoosung’s snickering didn’t help and he glared at them. Jumin bought everyone a handful of sparklers and soon the vendor turned his attention to other guests.

Zen sighed and walked on.

Alright, so a few people knew. Still not a big deal.

There was still a quarter of an hour left before midnight. There was an excited buzz with tourists conversing loudly and the smell of warm drinks and alcohol permeated the air. The temperature had dropped rapidly and Zen closed his jacket a little tighter. Jumin took a step closer to him and Zen appreciated the small amount of body heat he could get from him. It would be nice to get even closer, he thought.

A man in a glittering butler’s jacket appeared, holding a tray with glasses full of champagne and passed them around to every guest near them. Soon he passed in front of them and Zen eagerly grabbed a glass.

“Complimentary from the hotel, for you and your partner.” The man proudly announced and Zen froze.

He didn’t notice the man walking off, lost in his own thoughts. Three times was too much of a coincidence.

Did everyone know??

Reading his mind, MC raised her eyebrows at him. “You guys are the worst at hiding your relationship.”

“Everyone I’ve met knows – the event hostess, the ski vendor, the guy at valet parking, the tourists across my room…“ Yoosung counted on his fingers and kept going, even when Seven talked through him, the grin on the hacker as bright as his sparkler.

“The ski instructor agreed that you guys are hottest couple this season~!”

Zen felt more and more embarrassed when the three of them continued the topic, recounting every moment where it was obvious – Jumin chuckled and even reminded them of the bathroom incident. _Damn it Jumin!_

He gave an apologetic look to Jaehee. She sighed and shrugged, smiling.

“People here have been overwhelmingly positive so perhaps my caution was unnecessary.”

Everyone knew. They could just act like a normal couple on their holiday.

He felt light, happy. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Emboldened by the knowledge, Zen threw his arm around Jumin and pulled him close, felt Jumin wrap his own arm around his waist.

Jumin grinned. “I admit, it’s nice knowing that I can do whatever I want to you now without repercussions.”

Zen wacked Jumin on his jacket for the innuendo, though he was pleasantly surprised to hear Jumin had the same worries as him.

Just a minute left. The large digital clock in the distance started counting down the seconds and the crowd became livelier as people huddled up together, ready to celebrate.

“You know, a reliable source told me that lovers that kiss on New Year’s Eve stay together forever.” Zen mentioned, not missing the joyous spark that appeared in Jumin’s eyes.

“That sounds like nonsense, but it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Zen’s smile couldn’t be wider.

The countdown had begun. The crowd all yelled in unison while staring at the pitch black sky.

“Five!” Seven lit up all his sparklers at once and held them against Yoosung’s bundle, making them the brightest mess amidst everyone.

“Four!”

“Three!” MC held Jaehee’s arm in anticipation and the two of them looked at the sky with large eyes.

“Two!”

“One!” Jumin slowly leaned in and Zen closed his eyes.

**“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”**

Fireworks lit up the sky and loud cheers drowned out any other sound made. Zen barely heard anything, Jumin’s lips soft on his, that delicious warmth seeping into his cold skin. He held on to Jumin tighter, pushed the both of them closer to feel more of him.

When they separated, Zen saw that the sky was littered with a vast rainbow of colors with every new bang showing an even more spectacular light bloom. However impressive, he could only stare at Jumin. Only the explosions were louder than the beating of his heart.

Jumin removed his glove and his ring glittered from all the lights. He caressed Zen’s face as their foreheads touched.

“I’ll be with you. Forever.”

Zen’s face must have been overcome with emotion, because Jumin suddenly laughed. He was beautiful when he laughed.

The others called for their attention and they let go. He hugged everyone, congratulating them on the New Year and promising Seven that he’d still beat him in a ski race one day. The redhead eagerly accepted the challenge.

He stared at the night sky while he sipped his champagne, looking back on their crazy last year and wondered what the next year would be like. When Jumin draped his arm around his back, Zen smiled. As long as he was with him, he could keep a smidge of sanity if the next year was as strange as the last one.

_2017, here we go!_

***

*** Day 13 ***

> \- Zen has logged in –
> 
> Yoosung★: Hey Zen! Unpacked everything already?
> 
> ZEN: Nah, I dove right into bed when I got home  
>  ZEN: Just woke up  
>  ZEN: These 20 hour flights wreak havoc on my skin T.T
> 
> Yoosung★: Gonna take a few days to get rid of the jet-lag too
> 
> 707: The holiday was loads of fun though~!  
>  707: I’ve been uploading all our photos on the RFA tripter bot!
> 
> ZEN: Already?
> 
> MC: Yeah, it was a blast!  
>  MC: I really loved my first holiday with you guys 
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m very happy to hear that MC. ^_^  
>  Jaehee Kang: I also enjoyed it.
> 
> Yoosung★: I agree but I’m still happy to be back  
>  Yoosung★: I know it’s barely been 2 weeks, yet it feels like we’ve been away for a month  
>  Yoosung★: I’ve missed so many LOLOL events!
> 
> Jumin Han: In my opinion our trip didn’t last long enough.
> 
> ZEN: Oh?? I can’t believe Mr. Work-a-holic is saying this.
> 
> MC: Same, I'm already dreading doing my own cooking and cleaning  
>  MC: Oh wait, Jumin doesn't have to worry about that
> 
> Jumin Han: I do cook sometimes
> 
> Yoosung★: Must be nice to be so rich
> 
> 707: I have a feeling Hyung doesn’t miss the holiday itself lololol  
>  707: He was on earlier chatting about how white fur wasn’t like white hair at all
> 
> ZEN: o////o WHAT
> 
> Jumin Han: It’s true though.
> 
> MC: Wow, first chat and already you guys are flirting
> 
> Yoosung★: I expected this the moment Zen logged in honestly
> 
> MC: Yeah, I guess
> 
> ZEN: We’re not?? Flirting!??
> 
> Jaehee Kang: It’s fine if it’s within the RFA – Korea isn’t as open as our holiday destination was.  
>  Jaehee Kang: Though please try not to let it dominate every chat.
> 
> Yoosung★: Yeah have pity on the rest of us
> 
> ZEN: Jaehee, et tu?
> 
> Jumin Han: We’ve spent so much time together and I still find myself missing you.  
>  Jumin Han: When will you move into the penthouse with me?
> 
> ZEN: !!!  
>  ZEN: Last I checked, you still have a cat and I still have allergies
> 
> 707: Interesting, he didn’t say no~
> 
> ZEN: Shut up Seven
> 
> Jumin Han: Elizabeth will be groomed daily and have her own suite to live in  
>  Jumin Han: And I’ll get you the best cat allergy medication there is if needed  
>  Jumin Han: I want to wake up with you every day.
> 
> MC: omg so romantic
> 
> 707: Mr. Executive is so smooth 8D
> 
> ZEN: You know how I feel about you spending money on me ;;;;
> 
> 707: Just give up already Zen, we know you’re going to say yes soon enough
> 
> Yoosung★: Ya
> 
> MC: Ya
> 
> Jumin Han: Ya
> 
> ZEN: Wow really????  
>  ZEN: Maybe I like my apartment and want to stay here  
>  ZEN: I have bags to unpack, I’m leaving
> 
> \- Zen has logged off –
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Maybe we went too far?
> 
> 707: Don’t worry, this is just part of his thought process :3
> 
> MC: Yoosung, toss me an event invite on LOLOL so I can force myself to stay awake
> 
> Yoosung★: On it!  
>  Yoosung★: Seven, wanna join too?
> 
> 707: Ofc, let's go~~~~

\- Message from Jumin Han: -  
_I’m sorry. Take your time to think about it. I love you._

\- Message from ZEN: -  
_You’re a jerk_

\- Message from ZEN: -  
_I love you too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
